


unspoken

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Haizaki has plans for the future, they just weren't meant to come out this way.





	unspoken

Haizaki hates the early nights, when Kise has an early morning the next day because he has to be somewhere by sunrise for a photoshoot. He hates them with a passion and he makes it very clear how he feels about it but when Kise's in bed by nine o'clock, Haizaki's there with him anyway, both of them still too alert to fall asleep. 

Kise knows that if they really wanted to tire themselves out, there's a very easy solution to that. It would be so ridiculously easy to convince Haizaki; all he'd need to do is roll over and straddle him, he's certain Haizaki would take care of the rest. The only problem is that they've tried it before, on nights where they just can't fall asleep early enough and without fail, it always ends up with them staying up too late, far too distracted by each other to sleep the way they intended to. 

So they cuddle instead and surprisingly enough, Haizaki doesn't complain about _that_. He isn't even begrudging about it, letting Kise's head rest on his shoulder, legs tangled together under the covers as Kise talks about his schedule for the coming day. 

This is one of Kise's favourite things about Haizaki: they're both so similar and yet so different in so many ways but when it comes down to it, they're both incredibly quick at learning things. Strip away all the layers that make up their differences and what they end up with are two brains that tick almost the same way. They might be visual learners but they're better at retaining information when hey can pull it apart and put it back together in a way that makes sense to them. 

"The photoshoot is going to be so rushed," Kise complains, tucking his face against the side of Haizaki's neck and kissing the warm skin there. "I don't like working with this particular studio as much. They never seem to have a clear idea of what they're doing until I'm there on the day and then I have to try out so many different poses until they figure out where they want to go with it."

"What are you modelling this time?" Haizaki asks. He sounds so casual about it, but Kise knows that he wouldn't be asking about it if he didn't care, and that's enough to put a smile on his face.

"Rings," Kise informs him. "They were just going to go with a hand model for the promotional photos for the stores, but then they decided that if they used a model with a bigger name, they might be more popular. This company just finished doing a campaign for women's wedding rings so now they're trying to make a point about how men's rings can be just as nice. At the very least, they've picked a model that will make people stop and pay attention."

"Sure of yourself, aren't you?" Haizaki snorts, but pulls Kise against him a little tighter and presses a kiss into his hair. "So what, they're just going to have a whole collection of their best rings there for you to put on and pose with?"

"Something like that," Kise replies. "They'll probably get the fanciest and most expensive rings out and then we'll find the ones that look the best on me."

"Man, you're gonna be insufferable," Haizaki complains. "How the hell am I meant to beat that when I put a ring on your finger?"

Kise feels Haizaki freeze up against him the moment the words leave his mouth.

"I mean," Haizaki begins. "Uh. Shit. I don't mean—"

Kise turns onto his side so he can look at Haizaki properly, his eyes wide. He's pretty sure that he's grinning and he doesn't think that he's going to be able to stop any time soon. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Didn't _ask_ , did I?" Haizaki grumbles, pushing Kise away. 

"Shougo-kun, you look so embarrassed," Kise laughs, taking Haizaki's hands into his and linking their fingers together. "Was it meant to be a surprise? Did I just ruin it for you?"

"Shut up," Haizaki replies, avoiding Kise's eyes. He's actually turning red, and it's the cutest thing Kise has ever seen. "…I don't have any plans yet. I was just thinking about it, is all. You don't have to get so excited about it."

"No?" Kise asks, raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm not supposed to get excited about the fact that you love me enough to want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"We're already living together," Haizaki points out. "Ain't like it's gonna be a huge change to what we're already doing."

"True," Kise hums. "I'll still be leaving early in the mornings and then coming home early in the afternoon so I can greet my _husband_ when he comes home from work. And then I'll eat dinner and get into bed with my _husband_. No big deal, right?"

"Ryouta," Haizaki mumbles, turning his face into Kise's shoulder. 

With a fond chuckle, Ryouta strokes his fingers through Haizaki's short, ash-grey hair. "Hey, Shougo. Remember when I said I liked your old hair better and then the next weekend, you changed it back?"

"That didn't have anything to do with you. I just felt like doing it, is all."

"Sure, sure," Kise replies patiently. He kisses Haizaki's forehead with a smile. "See, the thing is that you're so damn bad at talking about your feelings that I learned to read between the lines from the things that you do. You don't really say you love me that often, so when you do something that proves that you do, of course I'm going to get excited."

"Oh," Haizaki says, leaning into Kise's side. He's silent in thought for a moment before he clears his throat. "Uh… do you want…"

"I want you to stay as you are," Kise cuts him off, kissing him on the lips this time. "You're the guy I fell in love with, you don't have to change anything because I know how things work with you, and I love that too."

For the first time in the past several minutes, Haizaki relaxes against Kise. "…I do, you know. Love you."

"I know," Kise replies with a smile. "But I like hearing it anyway."


End file.
